Little Arguments Can Bring Them Together
by LittleHawkeye
Summary: Stony Mpreg Tony and Steve are in a bit of an argument when Tony states he wants to build the baby a suit of his or her own. Steve does not want their child to hurt him/herself. Who will end up winning in the end? Rated T just to be safe


The soldier just stared at the man in front of him, his arms crossed above his now noticable bump under his tight shirt.

"No. We're not doing that to our child, Stark." He said, only calling his partner by his last name when he was mad or upset at him.

"Oh come on, Steve! This will be great for the baby! He or she could fly in it and everything!" Tony said to his boyfriend with a pout to come along with it. "Please?"

The reason for their fighting? Tony wants to build the new baby a suit of his or her own so she could be safe. Steve only saw the bad side of this and immediately struck it down. Why would a baby need a suit of armor at only a day old? It just didn't make much sense the the super soldier.

The blond sighed gently then ran a hand through his hair. "Tony, love, please. I can just imagine the baby accidentally launching one of the blasters or just hurting themselves in it. Or launching Extremis on accident and disrupting a satelite. Just leave it be." He pleaded, which he found slightly weird as it was usually the other man who pleaded with him.

Which he currently was doing as well. "What kind of man do you take me for, Steve? An idiot? I know for a fact that I will not add any of the missles and other doo-dads that could harm the baby! And Extremis has to be administered to the child via injection. And, we're not doing that, of course. Sheesh.." Was all he could muttered as he actually felt hurt that Steve would think he would do such a thing that would hurt their precious child.

The child which was an accident. Before all of this baby stuff, Steve was on a remote mission in the jungles of Asia. Right when he was nearly done with it, he ran into Loki, of all people. But for some reason, the god did not want to fight him. He just said some mumbo jumbo of wanting to help him and Tony get what they've been wanting for a while. After that, he placed his sceptor against Steve's abdomen and disappeared without a trace.

Of course, this was all really unusal for the soldier as he was now doted on by Tony and some of the other Avengers. Natasha usually asked the man if he needed anything. Clint was there to mock him and have fun, but also to help. Thor was away on Asgardian business and Bruce was actually away as well. So, he was stuck with what he had. Two pinheads, aka Tony and Clint, and a mother hen as well, Natasha. He knew they meant well, but they all got annoying as he was still capable of doing most things by himself. And he still will never let Tony live down the fact that he offered to help him while he took a shower.

A sigh escaped him as he shooed Tony away from him. He was tired now, which he wasn't liking at all. The only person who didn't know just yet? Fury. But, Steve knew he wouldn't be able to keep the secret for much longer, since the child was still growing. It was only a matter of time.

Steve just wanted one last mission. One last hurrah before Tony would be worried for the sake of him and their unborn baby. But even then, with how far along he is, him going on one last mission might as well be impossible. He just closed his eyes, his fingers tapping on his small round stomach lightly.

Then, he was nearly started awake as he felt a hand join his fingers on his stomach. He blushed faintly then looked over to see it was Tony cuddling up to him. A soft smile formed and he kissed his cheek gently.

"What are you thinking about?" Tony asked, his brown eyes looking softly at the fair skin of his lover.

Steve moved his shoulders up and down in a shrug then sighed faintly. "Just... Things are going to change.. When this baby arrives, should we stay as heroes and let the villains.. Oh, I don't know, take him as ransom or whatever? I would not be able to live like that, and you know that, Tony." He mumbled, his finger now making little circles.

Tony's brow rose curiously then he chuckled, laughed even. And to this, Steve rose his own brow.

"Steve, I think you got the wrong idea. I think... we should stay as heroes. I mean, what's the Avengers without us, hm? We need to stay active. We'll just have to be more careful. More than usual, I mean." He said, a slight grin appeared on his lips. "Besides, the little tyke will just have to be proud of us. I know they will. We just have to have faith. The little one will also have tons of people doting on him or her. Jan will be around all the time, cooing over her."

"Or him." Steve interjected.

"Clint may teach him **or** her how to use the bow and arrow.. Hopefully not til they're of good age I mean."

"And here I thought you wanted to build the baby a suit of armor." The blond said with a raised brow then smirked faintly.

"There's a difference. The baby would poke out their eye if they played with bows and arrows." Tony said then tapped his chin.

"Thor would probably scare the poor thing with his big booming voice. And Bruce.. I'm actually not sure how he would act."

"Banner? I'm certain he'd like to be around. I mean, he is a doctor after all... he may want to be around for when the time comes to make sure the baby is fine and healthy." Steve mumbled then rubbed his belly fondly.

"Who else am I missing. Oh! Pym and 'Tasha..."

"And T'Challa."

"He's in Wakanda. Remember? He is king after all. But, he does send us his best wishes." Tony stated then watched as his partner continued to rub his stomach. "You okay there?"

"Yeah... I just.. I feel little movements right now. And they're pretty strong. It's a bit early for them to be this strong, right?" The soldier asked then looked over to Tony with his soft blue eyes.

Tony just looked up to Steve then down to his belly and lifted the shirt that covered it. A faint smile appeared on Stark's lips as he placed a gentle kiss down onto it then moved away. "Perhaps, baby wanted some loving from daddy."

And just that like, the baby's movements subsided, as if they really wanted to be acknowledged by their lovely father. Steve just chuckled then shook his head, covering his stomach with his shirt and quickly kissed Tony light on the lips. The smile was still there when he pulled back.

"You're too much, Tony."

"But you love me anyways." The man said with a smirk then rubbed his hand gently against the fine material of the shirt.

"You're right I do. And I wouldn't ask for anything else in the world. Except for our child to be born healthy and whatnot. Then, what else could a parent actually wish or want. Hm?"

"Just that... And that our child will do better than us?"

"Oh. And that too." Steve said with a light smile.

Tony rolled his eyes then kissed the Captain's cheek lightly. "I can't wait to meet him or her.."

"Neither can I Tony... Neither can I."


End file.
